


Alexithymia

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [258]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Looking at him you would never say that, because he’s handsome and he’s got one of those faces that naturally inspire trust and ease – but Adam’s ruthless.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [258]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Alexithymia

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> In this, please let us all sit down and listen carefully as Jesse tells us how much of an amazing Master Adam is.
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M2, prompt: "Alexithymia (English): Inability to express one's own emotions, literally no words for the emotion".

Looking at him you would never say that, because he’s handsome and he’s got one of those faces that naturally inspire trust and ease – but Adam’s ruthless. They’ve been seeing each other for four months, now, and that’s one of the few things Jesse learned about him – the others being that he’s a very close friend of Leo, that he doesn’t like pasta and that he would draw at any given moment of the day and, given the opportunity, the night too.

Jesse has never seen anyone switch personalities quite as swiftly as Adam does. He’s a sweet guy in the most common sense of the expression, polite, responsible, smart, easy-going, he’s one of those people around which you really enjoy gravitating, and then, when he gets into Domspace, he switches to this whole completely different new person that knows exactly what Jesse wants, what he needs and how to balance the two things to give him exactly what’s necessary and not a single thing more.

The first time they got together, they spent some time at the Prince of Persia drinking and chatting, then Adam offered to drive him home and right before getting in the car he kissed him so hard Jesse felt weak when it was over. He hadn’t been kissed like that in years, honestly, and it blew his mind. So of course it was him begging Adam to take him to his home, and not his own, and then fuck him until he bled. But as he kissed him and handled him something changed, Adam read inside him with an ease that made Jesse feel naked and exposed as though he had been skinned alive. He understood Jesse didn’t need a good fucking at all, that he needed to be restrained, on the contrary, and so he tied him to one of the kitchen table’s legs and left him there to sleep on the floor for the night. Jesse wailed and wiggled and desperately tried to masturbate, but he could barely move, and in the end he collapsed, exhausted, and slept better than he had in months.

When he woke up the next morning he felt tamed and strangely grateful, and when he saw Adam again – completely shocked at himself for what he had done and still groggy from sleep – he didn’t even know what to say, he didn’t know how to express what he was feeling. 

Ever since Alan’s death, he had never felt more fulfilled. Now that guy, who had been knowing him for a bunch of hours, was able to make him feel like that without even putting an effort into it.

That had to be some sort of miracle. And Jesse didn’t spit in the face of miracles. The last one he had experienced had been Alan – he knew better than refusing another one.

So he’s been helping Adam getting into and understanding this world – which is completely new and for the most part very puzzling, for him. Some things that are very common on the Scene Adam doesn’t really understand and doesn’t feel drawn to in the least. He doesn’t much like leather, for example, and collaring ceremonies – those too, he doesn’t like much, even though he says he wants to collar him, someday. He doesn’t like fucking machines and he generally really dislikes toys, he prefers to use his fingers when he can’t use his dick. He’s not into complicated knots and if he has to tie him up he does it practically and swiftly using raw cords or handcuffs. He doesn’t like the swing. Doesn’t like masks. Doesn’t like cosplay outfits.

But God, he knows how to handle him. He’s rough when he needs to, even rougher when things escalate, and then he’s sweet and caring right after it, and for as long as it’s necessary. Jesse remembers one night, a couple weeks ago, he will probably remember for the entirety of his life. Adam found him flirting with some pretty sub in the pen, and he was very disappointed at him. He asked why did he do it, and when Jesse just shrugged he knew _exactly_ that he had done it just to rile him up. So, instead of getting angry, he frowned and entered Domspace immediately, which is something else he can do that shows he’s got a talent for it. Many people need to move step by step to get there, he just switches into it without questions and it’s an amazing transformation to behold.

Anyway, he got into the zone and took him home. Once they were there he didn’t even speak, he put Jesse down on the bed and tied him to it, hands and feet, with his legs slightly parted. Then he undressed, slowly and carefully, a real sight, honestly, and then he stood right in front of Jesse, his dick hard and ready, Jesse’s mouth watering at the mere thought of it. “So you wanna fuck other people, do you?” he asked.

Jesse clearly thought _no_ and then answered: “Yes.”

Adam frowned. “Not after today,” he said.

Then he proceeded to thrust inside him, and fuck him for – literally – hours. He kept him edging forever, fucking him slowly, bringing him so close to his climax Jesse was already shaking when he inevitably withdrew, every. Single. Time. It was excruciating and blissful, it was the deepest fuck Jesse simply had _ever_ had, and when it was over he came for _minutes_ , and all through that Adam hadn’t even come yet. He was still hard and he could’ve gone on, no doubt, for another hour of that. Weak and worn out Jesse begged him to fuck his mouth and come on his face and just be done with it, and Adam did it, and Jesse was so fucking grateful about it he burst into tears afterwards.

Adam never does anything just because Jesse wants it. He’s contrary, on principle, to giving him what he wants. He explained it to him once, they had just finished a pretty exhausting cock-warming session and Jesse was horny, frustrated and so spent he couldn’t have fucked if he had been forced to it, and he asked him, why do you never give me what I want, and Adam looked at him, raised an eyebrow and told him “’cause you want things that make you feel bad, you silly thing. I wanna give you things that make you feel good.”

The honesty and sweetness of the answer hit Jesse so hard he went down and blew him right there on the spot, even though his lips had been wrapped around his cock so long already they hurt all over. No matter, it was worth it.

Right now, after tying him straddling onto a chair with his ass barely pushed out of the seat, Adam finally moves away from him after rimming him tirelessly for half an hour and having made him come like that twice and a half. Jesse feels so inebriated and fucked up by pleasure he can’t think straight, every single inch of his skin is oversensitive and his hole can’t take another lick, but in just a second Adam’s licking him again, and Jesse yells and tries to retreat.

“Baby Jesus, _stop that_!” he begs, desperately, “I can’t take it anymore! Just fuck me and be done with it, please,” he sobs, hiding his face against the back of the chair.

Adam licks him again, making him cry harder. “Bullshit,” he whispers against his hot, slick, overworked skin, “You can take at least fifteen minutes more.”

“I’m gonna die in five.”

“Bullshit,” Adam repeats. He smirks against his hole and, as if he had pushed a magic button with that smirk, Jesse gets hard again, and cries because at this point this is the fourth erection he gets in thirty minutes and he firmly believes he’s going to die because of it. “Don’t worry,” Adam says soothingly, “I know you felt restless. I’ll make you come once again and you’ll see, right after that you’ll be at peace.”

“I’ll be dead.”

“It’s gonna be okay,” Adam chuckles. Then he starts licking him again.

This time it takes longer – Adam needs to work him for almost ten minutes to get him there, but he manages. Jesse actually comes, shaking so violently the chair trembles underneath him. He starts crying again, begging _no more, no more_ , and Adam actually frees him from the lithe silver chain he used to tie him to the chair and pulls him down on the floor, between his arms.

Jesse curls up against him, crying like a newborn baby for what feels like an eternity. All the while, Adam keeps caressing his hair and kissing him on his forehead. He’s a mess, all snotty and teary, but Adam doesn’t seem to mind and, bearing that in mind, Jesse slowly calms down.

“You’re merciless,” he whimpers between sobs as he hides his face against Adam’s neck, “You almost broke me today. Unbelievable.”

Adam chuckles and kisses him underneath his ear. “How do you feel now?” he says, as if to prove a point.

“Fucking good, but what does that have to do with anything else?!” Jesse protests, crying again.

Adam chuckles softly and welcomes him on his lap again, cradling him slowly back and forth. Slowly, slowly, Jesse calms down, and finally stops crying. “How did you even know I needed this?” he asks.

Adam naturally shrugs, offering him an innocent, earnest smile. “I just felt it,” he says.

And Jesse’s left speechless once again.


End file.
